She's Still Crazy
by NotFragile
Summary: Sequel to "I Really Hate That Girl." 10 years later, when Nick is released from the mental hospital, they all wonder if she's still crazy. And the answer is yes.
1. Chapter 1

**She's Still Crazy**

**Chapter 1: WHAT THE HELL?**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Kim/Jack**

**Author's Note: If you are reading this, please make sure you've read the prequel to this, "I Really Hate That Girl." If you haven't, exit out of this window and find that story. Okay, for those who have read "I Really That Girl," welcome back! Okay, so this is about 10 years into the future: they all have graduated college, Kim and Jack are engaged, Kim's an author of **_**very**_** popular books, Jack's a sensei, and Kim is expecting. YAY! But when Nick (REMINDER: NICK IS A GIRL!) gets released from the mental hospital early for "good behavior," she once again enters into Kim's and Jack's lives. At first, Nick acts like she's not a psycho anymore but later on, she shows her true colors. Will she try to kill Kim again?**

**Important Facts: Rudy married Danielle, Eddie married an old classmate, Piper, Jerry married a fellow dancer, Teresa, and Milton married his physics partner, Stacie. Jack is now the sensei of the Bobby Wasabi dojo. Oh, and Jack has a karate student, Taylor, who lives with them because of family issues which will be revealed later. Taylor also calls Kim, "Mom" and Jack "Dad." Kim is 3 months pregnant by the way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It. I only own my OCs: Nick, Taylor, Danielle, Piper, Teresa, and Stacie.**

~~Kickin It 10 Years Later~~~

It is Monday evening when Jack and Kim are lounging and kissing on their sofa in their 4 story mansion. Kim stops kissing Jack.

"Jack?" She asks nervous.

"Yes?"

Suddenly, Kim starts to scream.

"Kim, what wrong?"

"I-I-I need-"

"You need—"

"It hurts so much! I need—"

"Yes?"

"I need chocolate."

Jack laughs, kisses her head, and gets up to get the chocolate. Every since Kim got pregnant, she's been craving a lot of sweets. He hands her a Hershey bar and tons of Hershey kisses.

"Thank you," Kim smiles and kisses his cheek.

(Author's Note: Okay, how many people went 'AWW!' at this point?)

He snags one of her Hershey kisses and feeds it to her. Kim then feeds him one and kisses him. He kisses back and pins her down gently. Taylor runs in.

"Hey guys—Whoa! Guys, she's already pregnant! Do you want a twin?" Taylor jokes.

Jack and Kim laugh and Jack gets off of Kim.

"What is it, Taylor?"

"Turn on CNN! Quick; there's Breaking News!" Taylor says.

Taylor sits on another couch and snags a Hershey kiss. Jack grabs the remote and turns to CNN. Breaking News flashes across the screen...

"Breaking News! At the world's best mental hospital for the craziest patients, the craziest patient is released after 10 grueling years for good behavior! It appears she isn't crazy anymore and is now working as a social worker. Who is she? That girl is Nick Jensen."

"WHAT THE HELL?" Kim screams at the TV as Jack looks at the TV in shock.

"Wait, isn't Nick Jensen the girl that almost killed Dad?" Taylor asks naïve.

Jack nods, still not able to talk.

"Mom, are you okay?"

Kim faints.

I'm going to take that as a no."

~~~Kickin It~~~~

**Okay, I'm going to stop it right there because I'm going to Olive Garden for dinner. :) YAY! I'll upload Chapter 2 later tonight! So…how did you like the first chapter? Review please! :)**

**~NotFragile**


	2. Chapter 2: Here We Go Again

**She's Still Crazy**

**Chapter 2: Here We Go Again**

**Author's Note: Hello, hello! Okay, that was a C.C. Babcock moment! I just adore "The Nanny!" Okay, get back to Earth, Morgan! Sorry about the long wait: I had a major writing block! You guys are free to send me ideas for current stories and future stories which I will post the titles of on my profile. Oh, yeah: Important Note: Taylor is a girl! A few reviewers referred to Taylor as 'he.' TAYLOR'S A GIRL! In other news, I have the results of the poll, "What story should I make next"! And the next story (that will come out in about another week or so), is…..MY BABYSITTER'S A VAMPIRE! YAY! I already have that typed up (all I need to do is to edit it a little) and it's called "New Life." And I have a new "Kickin It" story coming out in another 2 weeks, but I can't decide on a name! So please go on my profile and vote on a song! I suggest listening to both of the songs. :) And the closing remark…. WHO LOVES MY NEW PROFILE PICTURE? P.S, it's a picture of the Kickin It cast and I used Picnik to edit in the words: KICKIN WHAT? I know; not that original and unique! But hey, I like it! I don't need anyone's seal of approval! Quote from the Victorious episode, "The Bird Scene." Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Kickin It." I do own my computer and—**

**My Mom: I OWN THAT COMPUTER! I PAY THE FINES FOR IT! DO YOU PAY ANY FINES?**

**Okay, maybe I just own my iPod, because I bought it by myself. :)**

-She's Still Crazy-

Several Hershey bars, chocolate cookies, and cupcakes later, Kim's back to semi-normal. Jack left to go and pick up some weird stuff for Kim's cravings.

"How could they've let her out of the mental hospital?" Kim shouts, pacing around the kitchen, eating random things.

"Mom, stop eating so much. You're going to pop out of your jeans!" Taylor warns, doing her Algebra homework in the kitchen. (A/N: SHE'S A GIRL!)

"I'm pregnant, what do you expect? Again, who let her out? I mean, are they stupid?" Kim shouts, eating a handful of Skittles.

"Well, Mom, maybe she really did change…" Taylor starts but stops when Kim gives her a glare.

"Oh no; I know Nick Jensen and she wants me dead. Maybe still does! UGH!"

Kim sits down in a chair angrily and the button to her jeans pops off and soars towards Taylor. Taylor puts her hand up to stop the button from hitting her in her face, and it falls to the ground.

"Told you. Now, go and get on some of your maternity clothes, Mom."

-She's Still Crazy-

A few weeks later, Taylor runs through the door and into the kitchen.

"MOM! DAD! Guess what? EWW! Can you stop trying to swallow each other?"

Jack and Kim break apart, looking embarrassed.

"What is it?" Jack asks, trying to groom himself back to normal.

"Mr. Wood, the principal, suggested that our new social worker comes over for dinner tonight! Is it alright with you?"

"Sure; when is she going to get here?" Kim asks.

Not a nanosecond later, the doorbell rings.

"I'm thinking right now."

They all walk to the front door and open it.

"Miss me?" A smirking Nick Jensen says.

-She's Still Crazy-

"So…..I can't believe you're Taylor's school's new social worker," Kim says with a fake grin on her face.

"Yeah, me either!" Nick exclaims with an equally fake grin. "When Taylor told me her story, I was so excited to meet her adoptive parents! And….of course, I've already met them!"

**Author's Note: Okay, the next few words are going to be Taylor's story in Taylor's POV. It'll be italics. Taylor is 17 in present day but was 10 to 16 years old when her story runs its course.**

-Taylor's Story-

_I was 10 when my father started to drink and smoke obsessively. My mother was always out, probably cheating on my father. Whenever I came home, my father would….do some things to me. I cried myself to sleep every night, praying for a miracle. And soon enough, the miracle came._

_After I signed up for the Bobby Wasabi Academy, I learned how to defend myself from my father. But…apparently it wasn't enough. One Day, I walked into the dojo, thinking no one was there, and started to cry. But then two people's footsteps rung up behind me, I turn and see my sensei and a pretty woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. _

"_Taylor, are you ok?"_

_Then Sensei Jack looked at my bruises on my face and arms._

"_Who did this to you?"_

_Giving in, I told them the whole story. After that, they took me to my house, so I can pack up all of my stuff. When we got into the house, my father, drunk, with a beer bottle in his hand staggered toward us._

"_Who are these people? WHAT DID YOU DO, TAYLOR, YOU BITCH?"_

_The words stung and tears invade my eyes. My father raises his hand to slap me when Jack caught his hand and flipped him over. Kim and I ran upstairs to pack my clothes and stuff. It only took a few seconds because I didn't own that much. After we called the police and went to court, I was finally free of my father. Kim and Jack adopted me and I started the real life I was meant to have._

**Aww. I started to cry whilst writing this. Anyways, back to the chapter!**

1 hour later, everyone is finished eating and Kim is both shocked and relieved to see that Nick (SHE'S A GIRL!) is actually normal. But this all changes when Kim walks into the kitchen to do the dishes and Nick follows her.

"So Nick, how's—" Kim starts, turning on the water, doesn't finish when Nick suddenly grabs her neck and starts to dunk her under the running water. Kim gasps under the water, screaming but Nick still holds her under. After 1 minute has passed, Nick releases her and slams Kim into a cabinet, still holding her by her neck.

"You stole my life: I'm the one that is supposed to marry Jack, to live with him, and to have a baby with him! But no, you took that from me 10 years ago! And I will not only make sure you die, but I will make sure that little baby of yours dies too."

And with that, Nick Jensen slips through the back door. Kim falls to the ground, wheezing. What was she thinking? Nick Jensen was crazy and still is. And she's out to kill her and her baby. This could be a problem.

**-She's Still Crazy-**

**Okay, so the outfit Kim wears to the dinner is on my profile and again, DON'T FORGET TO VOTE FOR MY NEWEST POLL! I suggest listening to the songs! If you can't find it on YouTube, PM me. :)**

**~NotFragile**


	3. Chapter 2: Jerry's Angels

**She's Still Crazy**

**Chapter 3: Jerry's Angels**

**~Kickin It~~~~-**

For the first time in her life, Kim Crawford is terrified. Every time something slams or someone comes close to her, she flinches and goes into Ninja Mode.

"Stupid Nick…" Kim mutters, driving up to Jerry's and Teresa's mansion. The gate opens and she drives her BMW up the hill and into the guest garage. She walks into the mansion, one hand on her stomach and one hand clutching her keys so she won't get locked out (Again.)

"There's our 5 month pregnant chick!" Teresa exclaims in her thick Spanish accent.

"Hey," Kim fake smiles and sits down in a nearby chair.

"What's wrong with you?" Stacie asks, plopping down in the seat diagonal from Kim.

"Nothing, just pregnancy hormones."

"Ah, I know what's **really** up," Piper smirks, raising her eyebrow and flipping her red hair over her shoulder.

"You _do_?" Kim asks, shocked and relieved that she could finally tell one person about Nick….

"You didn't get what you wanted last night, did you?"

_**Never mind.**_

"But seriously; something's bothering you! Come on, you can tell us!" Piper urges.

**Kim, you can trust them…they're your best friends! No Kim, Nick will somehow figure out you blabbed and will kill you and your baby! Ugh!**

"Nick's threatening me again! She's totally **NOT** healthy!" Kim blurts.

"WHAT?" The three women chorus.

"WHAT?" Jerry yells, standing up, from his hiding spot under the kitchen counter.

"Jerry, what are you doing here?" Kim asks, mentally face palming.

**Great! Now Jerry knows and he's going to tell Jack which will confront Nick and kill me!**

"No fucking way is that psychopath touching that baby is your womb!" Jerry shouts.

The four women stare at him.

"What? I like babies!" Jerry defends himself.

"Moving on…" Teresa snaps her head towards Kim.

"There is no way Nick is going to hurt you; look around! You have a loving husband and us! And to glare on the fact you have _moi_, which by the way: can do a perfect pirouette to the nuts!"

Jerry nods.

"She can," He proclaims in a semi squeaky voice.

"Guys, you can't fight my battles—"

"Save the drama talk for your soap operas," Stacie smiles. "We're not letting you do this alone. We'll defend you from the forces of Nick. Okay, that sounded odd. But you get the picture!"

"Yeah, and you all can be…..Jerry's Angels!" Jerry says. **(Glaring Charlie's Angels Reference!)**

"So let's start to plan!"

Everyone laughs and starts sprouting ideas, unaware of the shadow passing by the window…..

**Nick (the previous night before this chapter) sneaks into Teresa's and Jerry's mansion and plants tiny microphones in the hidden places in the living room. She then slips out of the house unnoticed and silently laughs. In just 72 hours, Kimberly Crawford will be dead…**


End file.
